


does coordinating clothes mean we are in love?

by PearlTurtle



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/PearlTurtle
Summary: Kravitz spends time with his boyfriend, criticizes his boyfriend fashion, and spends time with his boyfriend's family, exactly in that order.





	does coordinating clothes mean we are in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I love taakitz with a passion and some was requested so here we have some taakitz for mel ~ ty for requesting ! feedback is always hugely appreciated ^^   
> twitter // @vailserenity  
> tumblr // @pearltoroses
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“We- we're not wearing matching outfits, Taako.”

 

Taako only smirks and holds a emerald waistcoat against Kravitz’s chest.

 

“I have a brand to keep up! No one's going to take the grim reaper seriously if he's wearing a bright pink suit.”

 

It was late afternoon, and Kravitz had found himself crammed in the back room of a store with his boyfriend, piles of clothes surrounding them on the floor. Kravitz is pretty sure some of these clothes weren't even from this store.

 

“Oh, be quiet. I wear bright pink all the time and  _ I'm  _ taken seriously, and I also look great while doing it.”

 

Kravitz sighs. He adjusts the current tie - an atrocious mix of orange and green and purple - and rubs his temples.

 

“You look great in most things. Apart from this tie… why did you even pick this up?”

 

Taako laughs, and it's a melodious sound that Kravitz can never quite get used to. He's seen Taako laugh before, throwing back his head with eyes bright and mirth evident on his face - Kravitz isn't sure if he'll ever get used to it, and he seriously doubts he will.

 

“It's not _ that  _ bad. If we can't decide on a look soon then I guess we'll just have to go without shirts, so at least we'll be matching.”

 

“ _ Taako.” _

 

Both of them smile for a moment, revelling in the other’s company. Kravitz pulls off the tie, instead brushing past Taako to grab a suit jacket off of the floor.

 

“Black, really? I hoped we could have got some colour, Krav, maybe a nice lilac-”

 

Taako rolls his eyes when he speaks, but Kravitz can tell he's smiling; before he can finish talking, Kravitz hushes him with a kiss.

 

“You can pick the accent colour, alright?” Taako hums in agreement. “And also, like, I don't know, transmute this or whatever the fuck you do to ruin perfectly good suits. A suit jacket isn't meant to be the length of a crop top, you know.”

 

This time it's Taako’s turn to shut him up, and he does exactly that,but not before pressing two identical, bright pink ties that glitter faintly into Kravitz’s hand.

 

And, they do walk out of the store a few minutes later with a suit jacket that is the length of a crop top which inevitably matches everything else they had bought.

 

Matching clothes may be inconvenient, especially when Kravitz’s entire wardrobe consists of inky black suits, an occasional burgundy waistcoat and maybe a gold wristwatch he had received from Taako a few months prior.

 

So, they walk down the street (“ _ Levitation would waste a spell slot.”)  _ hand in hand, and they are definitely going to look amazing.

  
  
  
  
  


He can't help but feel slightly overdressed when he and Taako step into Magnus’ kitchen.

 

Lup is lounging comfortably in sweatpants that Taako swears date back to their IPRE days. Magnus is decked up in his armor, complete with an apron thrown over it. Davenport and Merle are wearing near identical shirts, with eccentric patterns and bright colours shouting at Kravitz from their position across the room.

 

Lucretia and Barry, on the other hand, had actually made an effort. Barry was wearing a suit, similar to Kravitz sans the waistcoat and shortened length of the suit jacket. Lucretia is sporting a deep blue dress, glittering silver stitches covering the sides, but it still looks simple enough to not draw attention.

 

Kravitz is proud when Taako returns her warm greeting with a practised nod. At least he wasn't refusing to interact with her anymore. 

 

Kravitz, as well as feeling overdressed, now also feels out of place since Taako decided not to mention that it would only be IPRE there. He doesn't show his discomfort though, just grasps Taako’s hand and falls into a quiet conversation with Barry whilst Taako bickers with his twin over something insignificant.

 

He eventually falls into an easy rhythm, letting the conversations and inside jokes he doesn't understand fly over his head. Sometime into the night, Taako had produced the monstrosity of a tie that Kravitz had tried. He almost feels sorry for Barry when it's placed around his neck and he can't seem to wrestle it off - not sorry enough though to not laugh with the rest of them.

 

The night grows dark, and Kravitz thinks he should be leaving soon. The conversation had lulled, and Taako and Lucretia had already interacted a sufficient amount for the other members of IPRE. As if he can sense Kravitz’s thoughts, Taako immediately jumps into the middle of whatever story Lup was telling. 

 

“I'm thinking Krav and I will turn in soon? It's not that late, but ever since Magnus tried to feed me tacos I've been feeling a bit unwell. Seriously Mags, never try to become a cook.”

 

A few chuckles emerge and Magnus almost looks offended, but Taako’s teasing is in good nature, and they all know that.

 

“Leaving so early with your boyfriend?” Lup’s voice is in  _ that  _ time and Kravitz already knows what her next words are going to be. He wasn't entirely prepared for Merle to join in. “Use protection!”

 

“Wow, you'd think so low of me? I'm taking him to dinner first, at least, partly because it's date night and also because I don't want to cook tonight. C'mon, Krav.”

 

“Of course.” Kravitz takes Taako’s outstretched hand, and does some sort of half-bow for the rest of the company. He's about to leave silently with Taako, before he stops in his tracks. “Thanks for having us.”

 

Lup jumps to her feet, wide-eyed as soon as the words leave his mouth, and Taako is taking in the shocked reactions of his crew before laughing loudly.

 

“Oh my Gods. You actually thought his accent was real?”

 

Kravitz allows himself a slight grin, holding the door open for Taako. The rest of the room are still silently shocked.

 

“After you, love.”

 

Kravitz purposefully plays up his accent, being met with a cry of, ‘ _ Kravitz, what the fuck! We're coworkers! How did I not know?’  _ from Lup as the door swings shut.

 

Taako breaks down into laughter as soon as the door is shut.

 

“That was amazing, Krav, I love you.”

 

“I'd certainly hope so. I've met the family, and now we're going to dinner, so I guess that means we're good for, what do you call it? Third base?” 

 

“Well, if it's like that, we could skip dinner?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

“Of course it is, it's one of my plans after all.”

 

He doesn't reply with words, just grips Taako’s hand and ghosts his lips across Taako’s forehead.

  
  
  
  



End file.
